A Lot of Chocolate
by xxpiratexx
Summary: This is triple chocolate fudge sundaes with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate sauce, chocolate brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and gummy worms on top. It wouldn't fit in the title, but that is the real title! Enjoy!


Triple chocolate fudge sundae with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate sauce, chocolate brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and gummy worms on top

By: xxpiratexx

_WINNER OF THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!  
WHOOT!  
ENJOY, GUYS!_

Lily Evans was not obsessed with candy. Lily Evans was not obsessed with chocolate, either. Like almost all things, though, there was an exception to the rule. And a triple chocolate fudge sundae with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate sauce, chocolate brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and gummy worms on top was the exception.

How did she discover this treat, however? Let's find out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"James? JAMES?"

The aforementioned turned in bed, then abruptly sat up to avoid another chorus of his name, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "What, Lily?" he asked, his voice almost slurred from lack of sleep.

"James! I want something SWEET!"

"Lily, dearest," he said, flattering her before he had to remind her that all the stores were closed. "All the stores are closed, because it's 3 o'clock in the morning." He winced. "We don't have anything sweet, either, because you insist on being healthy."

"Healthy, my arse!" she yelled. "I _need_ something sweet. Do you think I _don't_ know about your secret stash? Get. It. Out. Right now!"

James Summoned his secret stash of goodies and showed Lily the contents of the stash. "There you are, dear."

Lily groaned. "But the majority of this is all _chocolate!_ Don't you have anything else?"

"No, I'm sorry, dear. But I could always whip you something up with these contents."

"No, no, no. That's not a good idea. I think you should whip me something up with these contents." She said, completely oblivious to the fact that she was merely repeating his words.

He shrugged noncommittally, for he knew that if he contradicted her, things would be very bad. Also, he was not supposed to get her stressed, for then the baby would be in danger. "All right, dearest. I'll make you something."

He proceeded to the kitchen, where he spread everything out, and looked at his inventory. "I've got…chocolate fudge ice cream, chocolate sauce, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate sprinkles, and gummy worms." He muttered under his breath. "What to make? _What_ to make? Well, I've got to do it. It's never been done before, but it might actually be good."

And so he got to work. First, he scooped out three large scoops of ice cream. Then, after placing it in a bowl, he got the chocolate sauce ready. He liberally spread it all over the ice cream, making sure to leave no part untouched. Then, he crumbled the brownies and chocolate chip cookies and placed them on top. After this, he put chocolate sauce on top of the brownies. On top of this, he sprinkled some sprinkles on. Then, after yet another layer of chocolate sauce, he painstakingly set the gummy worms on that until they resembled a smiley face. Yes, indeed. James Potter had made the very first triple chocolate fudge sundae with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate sauce, chocolate brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and gummy worms on top. He washed his hands and placed the remains of the ingredients in their original positions with pride. He then strutted over to his wife, carefully holding the blessed fruits of his labor.

"Here, dearest."

"Oh, I'm not hungry anymore." She waved her hand, dismissing him and the delectable treat.

He looked at her with an expression of greed, his eyes saying, "Well, if you don't want it…"

She laughed. "Just kidding, James. Hand it over."

His eyes became normal again, although slightly narrowing. He handed it over with an expression of adoration, though he was thinking something very different. _Pregnant women have a cruel sense of humor._

_A/N: I hope you liked it! It is not some of my best work…if you want a rewrite, I'll be more than happy to oblige! This was just something quick I threw together. Enjoy, guys!_

_**Keep reading. Keep reviewing.**_

_**Rose**_


End file.
